Episodes of Don Knotts
Appearances The Andy Griffith Show *The New Housekeeper *The Manhunt *The Guitar Player *Ellie Comes to Town *Irresistible Andy *Runaway Kid *Andy the Matchmaker *Ellie for Council *The Christmas Story *Stranger in Town *Mayberry Goes Hollywood *The Horse Trader *Those Gossipin' Men *Alcohol and Old Lace *Andy the Marriage Counselor *Mayberry on Record *Andy Saves Barney's Morale *Andy and the Gentleman Crook *Cyrano Andy *The New Doctor *A Plaque for Mayberry *The Inspector *Ellie Saves a Female *Andy Forecloses *Quiet Sam *Barney Gets His Man *The Guitar Player Returns *Bringing Up Opie *Opie and the Bully *Barney's Replacement *Andy and the Woman Speeder *Barney on the Rebound *Opie's Hobo Friend *Crime-Free Mayberry *The Perfect Female *The Clubmen *The Pickle Story *Sheriff Barney *The Farmer Takes a Wife *The Keeper of the Flame *Bailey's Bad Boy *The Manicurist *The Jinx *Jailbreak *A Medal for Opie *Barney and the Choir *Guest of Honor *The Merchant of Mayberry *Aunt Bee the Warden *The County Nurse *Andy and Barney in the Big City *Three's a Crowd *The Bookie Barber *Andy on Trial *Cousin Virgil *Deputy Otis *Mr. McBeevee *Andy's Rich Girlfriend *Andy and the New Mayor *The Cow Thief *Barney Mends a Broken Heart *Lawman Barney *The Mayberry Band *Convicts-at-Large *The Bank Job *One-Punch Opie *Barney and the Governor *Man in a Hurry *High Noon in Mayberry *The Loaded Goat *Class Reunion *Rafe Hollister Sings *Opie and the Spoiled Kid *The Great Filling Station Robbery *Andy Discovers America *Aunt Bee's Medicine Man *Andy's English Valet *Barney's First Car *The Rivals *A Wife for Andy *Dogs Dogs Dogs *Mountain Wedding *The Big House *Opie the Birdman *The Haunted House *Ernest T. Bass Joins the Army *The Sermon for Today *A Black Day for Mayberry *Opie's Ill-Gotten Gain *A Date for Gomer *Up in Barney's Room *Citizen's Arrest *Opie and His Merry Men *Barney and the Cave Rescue *Andy and Opie's Pal *Aunt Bee the Crusader *Barney's Sidecar *My Fair Ernest T. Bass *Prisoner of Love *Hot Rod Otis *The Song Festers *The Shoplifters *Andy's Vacation *Divorce Mountain Style *A Deal Is a Deal *The Fun Girls *The Return of Malcolm Merriweather *The Rumor *Barney and Thelma Lou - Phfftt *Back to Nature *Opie Loves Helen *Barney's Physical *The Education of Ernest T. Bass *Barney's Bloodhound *Man in the Middle *Barney's Uniform *Opie's Fortune *Goodbye Sheriff Taylor *The Pageant *The Darling Baby *Andy and Helen Have Their Day *Three Wishes for Opie *Otis Sues the County *Barney Fife Realtor *The Rehabilitation of Otis *The Lucky Letter *Goober and the Art of Love *Barney Runs for Sheriff *If I Had a Quarter Million *TV or Not TV *The Case of the Punch in the Nose *Opie's Newspaper *Aunt Bee's Invisible Beau *The Arrest of the Fun Girls *The Luck of Newton Monroe *Opie Flunks Arithmetic *The Return of Barney Fife *The Legend of Barney Fife *A Visit to Barney Fife *Barney Comes to Mayberry *Barney Hosts a Summit Meeting Mayberry R.F.D. *Andy and Helen Get Married Category:Lists of appearance by actor